The Quidditch Incident
by FrozenCoffeeAndAPileOfBooks
Summary: Rose Weasley and her friends decide to spy on the Slytherin team practice. Unfortunately- or maybe fortunately- not everything goes according to the plan. Scorose three-shot. (let's just pretend here that cursed child never happened okay?)


Rose Granger-Weasley was bored.

She knew she was supposed to study for the test tomorrow, but with her granger genes, she already had everything memorised. Just this chapter, she tried to coax herself, just this chapter and then I can get rid of the damn book.

But then she did the mistake of flipping through the pages to see where the chapter ended.

It was too damn long.

Her already crumbling will was broken completely when she heard a yawn from her friend beside her. Amarantha, or Am, as she was called by their close circle of friends, looked ready to fall asleep.

It was decided then that there was no way in hell she was wasting more of this beautiful evening.

She slammed her book shut and smiled happily at her friend, "Come on, let's celebrate!"

"celebrate what?" Am's voice had none of its usual snap.

Rose frowned."you sound like your soul is withering away," she made sure her voice was cheerful.

"ancient runes does that to you." Am closed her own book and plopped her head down on the table. "I am just so tired, I just want to-(yawn) sleep"

"it isn't even properly evening yet!". There was no response. "get up, Am."

Again, no response. "Am, seriously get up or I am going to shout out some random thing to the entire library." She loved her friend, she really did- but sometimes, in moments like this, she wondered if she had chosen someone a bit too much like herself. Am and her were like sides of the same coin, and when they got into a fight, both of their tempers and stubbornness was enough to make anyone run the hell out of there. She sighed. She really had no options.

Standing up with a dramatic flair she shouted, "LISTEN UP PEOPLE, THIS GIRL HERE IS SO HEARTBROKEN THAT HER SOUL -"

"what the hell is wrong with you?!", Am yanked her back into her seat, eyes glaring with a ferocity that made Rose grin.

"brilliant. Now let's go have some fun." She packed her stuff in and stood up, suddenly remembering an idea that James and Fred had suggested her.

"what _fun_?" Am was watching her warily.

"today we are playing…", she paused for a dramatic effect. "Spy on the Slytherins!"

"that is a really stupid idea."

"hey no, its not as bad as it sounds, I promise! And nothing can we worse than studying more anyways, we need a break. "

Am sighed, "As long as you don't get us into trouble."

Rose just grinned.

* * *

"Ouch Will, that was my foot!"

Almost half an hour later, they were standing in a hidden alcove behind a tapestry, doomed in the darkness until suddenly Rose came in with a jar of portable fire.

"so what's the plan folks? Do I get to distract the Slytherins with my amazingly handsome looks or what?", Will asked cheerfully before getting elbowed hard in the stomach by Anjali, the only Ravenclaw among them. Rose never knew why Ravenclaws were said to be boring. If any poor guy ever had the bad luck of saying anything like that to Anjali, he was sure in for a bad surprise. Though usually calm and _proper_ , she could cuss better than even Rose's father, and that too in a multitude of languages.

"but people," Am started hesitantly, "doesn't it feel being like stalking creep or something?"

"sure does. But what's wrong with that? doesn't your fav vamp to the same?", Will smirked.

"he is not a creep."

"he kind of is, you know", Rose added thoughtfully.

Anjali glared at her.

She shrugged back.

Anjali sighed and addressed their little assembly, "we aren't going to sneak up on them or something. We are just going to look while they do their Quidditch practice to observe the techniques as _they_ have been doing for the past weeks whenever Ravenclaw practises. And maybe, i don't know, disrupt their practices after we are done observing?"

"We are just gonna watch?! But that's boring!"

"Oh shush, Will, these are commands from our Quidditch captain.", Rose was searching in her bag for something.

" _James_ asked you to spy on them?! But he's the captain!", Am asked aghast. The rest three of them exchanged looks. As the newest addition to their little group, she hadn't really gotten to know the Weasley-Potter and clan all so well.

"Umm, more like he bargained with me to _hurl freaking dungbombs at those little snakes_ _who dared to book the pitch before us_ but let's see what we can do", Rose answered.

"What bargain-"

"Full use of the Cloak and the Map whenever I wish throughout this month.", smirked Rose as she held up the Marauder's Map that she had scavenged from the bag- James' bag- that she was carrying.

"It still isn't fair," muttered Am, wondering if perhaps there was another reason for the plan. A certain blond grey-eyed reason.

"Well, nor are they," said Anjali whose pride was still stinging from the time Ravenclaw had lost last week, "Come on, let's end this war they started."

"So dramatic."

"Shut up. Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N : It's been a while since I have wrote a fic but i found this dying a silent death in my files so I decided to post it. Might take a bit to update the next chapters though. Is my writing too rusty? Do comment :-)**


End file.
